Papa Blye
by crazy.PLEASE
Summary: Him and daddy would have had a big fight over who got to hold you next. And I don't think he would have let you call him Grandpa. He would have liked papa. Papa Blye.- Oneshot Kensi reflects on her father on her daughters 1st night home.


**This is pure fluff written between studying for finals.**

**Okay, who am I kidding… written WHILE I should be studying for finals. **

**PLEASE, PLEASE review! I love my lovely readers, but so many people favorite without reviewing on my other stories! Please let me know what ya think! Thank you =]**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of NCIS: LA… just cute little Kynsley!**

It was their first night home. Kensi and Kynsley had been cleared and declared healthy, so Deeks took his two girls home. Kensi was still sore, walking slowly into their new house with Kynsley held tightly against her chest. Deeks had volunteered to carry her which had only earned him a deadly glare.

Their daughter's room was a beautiful room that Kensi had prided herself on. It was a soft purple since Kensi had adamantly refused the main color be pink, with green and blue and pink polka dots dotting the walls. Her crib was a bright white, set right under the framed picture of Deeks and a heavily pregnant Kensi, smiling with both their hands on her belly. An elephant (from Sam) sat on the large rocking chair with designs carved into the side (from Hetty) sat to the side. It was perfect and Kensi loved every bit of it.

They put her to bed, laying her down in the crib and wrapped her up. It took Deeks a whole 10 minutes to get Kensi out of the room and even then she didn't go without him tugging on her arm. And even after they were out of the room in their own bed he had to talk to her sleep, reassure her a thousand and one times that she was okay, no he didn't think she wouldn't be suffocated by the sheets and yes she was warm enough.

Deeks didn't tell her when she finally was asleep that he went and checked on her anyway.

He slipped back in quietly, wrapping his arms around Kensi and falling back asleep. He was surprised he hadn't woken her, but she was probably still tired from bringing their daughter into the world, nothing would have woken her. He seemed to be to, since he didn't even wake until after she was out of bed and in their daughter's room in the middle of the night.

He was used to being awoken by Kensi in the middle of the night by now. At the end of her pregnancy she could hardly ever find somewhere comfortable and she had to go to the bathroom all the time, which meant moving around the bed at all hours of the night. She didn't even try to not wake him, stating once that if she suffered, he did to for putting the baby in there.

Deeks stretched, listening for Kynsley's cries or any other reason for Kensi to have gotten up. But he heard nothing. He stood, rubbing his eyes as he quietly padded to Kynsley's room. The closer he got, the easier it was to hear Kensi's soft voice talking to their daughter. He stopped, listening from the doorway as she held Kynsley, rocking slowly in the rocking chair.

"… would have loved you. You look just like him. Same mouth and nose." She whispered softly, peering at their daughter, her fingers running over her small cheek. Kynsley stared back, her tiny fist waving in the air. She didn't seem fussy in the least, just listening and watching her mother contently. There was a slight sadness to Kensi's voice though and Deeks struggled to place the reason. "He wouldn't have put you down. Him and daddy would have had a big fight over who got to hold you next, hmmmm. And I don't think he would have let you call him Gran… Grandpa." Her voice broke, a sniffling coming from her as she pulled Kynsley closer. "He would have liked Papa. Papa Blye."

It hit Deeks like a ton of bricks. Grandpa. Papa Blye. Of course. Grandpa was something little Kynsley would never have. Not that Deeks would ever have let his father around his daughter. But Kensi's father… that man certainly deserved to know his granddaughter. What Donald Blye would have said about him or the fact that he had gotten his daughter pregnant, he would never know, but there was no way he wouldn't have loved the little girl in Kensi's arms.

"He would have loved you." Kensi whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Kynsley's forehead. Deeks could hear the tears in her voice, breaking his heart. "He would have loved you so much, baby girl."

Deeks moved into the door way now, unable to take any more of the pain in Kensi's soft voice. She glanced up at him, tears in her mismatched eyes. He gently took Kynsley from her, watching her shoulders shake, the tears running silently down her cheeks as he seated himself in the rocking chair and pulled her to him. She snuggled closer, sobbing into his neck as he gently rocked the two of them. Kynsley stayed silent, watching her mother silently. "I miss him." Kensi whispered softly, a heartbroken confession.

"I know, Princess." He murmured, tightening his hold on her and pressing a kiss to her hair. "I know I don't understand. I never would have wanted my dad around her. But you're dad… she would of loved him as much as you did. And I'm sorry he couldn't see her. I'm sorry he wasn't there for this."

Kensi sniffed, taking Kynsley's little fingers in her own as she leaned against him. "The only time I was sad about her was when I remembered he would never see her. Would never get to hold her." She said, watching their daughter, who was now fighting to keep her eyes open.

"I feel like he would have killed me. And a big Marine… never would have stood a chance." Deeks muttered, smiling when Kensi looked at him and chuckled, shaking her head.

"He wouldn't have killed you." She smiled. "Just would of conveniently been cleaning his sniper when he wanted to 'have a talk' with you about me."

Deeks chuckled softly, peering down at their daughter. "I'll have to take that tip for when she starts dating." He said, watching Kynsley's eyes close softly, her breathing evening out slowly.

"He would have loved you too." Kensi whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his jaw.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. He would have given you a hard time, tried to intimidate you just to see if you would stick around." She said, her fingers running over Kynsley's brown hair, thinking. "But he would tell me later that you were alright."

Deeks nodded, laying his cheek on the top of her head. "I hope I'm half the father he was to you."

"You'll be just as good as him." Kensi said, not missing a beat. Deeks felt warmth in his chest at her faith, the way she said it with so much conviction. "You'll be an amazing father, Marty."

Her voice wasn't so broken now, the sadness slowly fading from her. Instead, she was peaceful, watching their daughter sleep as she lay in his arms. After a long while they went back to bed together, their arms around each other tightly. With the exception of Kynsley crying at 4 (Deeks had insisted on taking her then, practically shoving Kensi back into bed), the rest of their night was quiet. Kensi swore she heard something thumping early in the morning, but it stopped too quickly for her to care about it.

Deeks was out of bed by the time she woke at 8. She stood slowly, running her hand through her hair as she headed toward Kynsley's bedroom. She could hear Deeks in the kitchen and smiled at the smell of bacon as she entered her daughter's bedroom. Kynsley slept peacefully, wrapped in her purple blanket looking small and beautiful. Kensi lifted her slowly, holding her against her chest and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Good morning, Kynsley. First full day home. Grandma is gonna come by la-"

She stopped as she caught sight of the new picture above Kynsley's bed, tears filling her eyes almost instantly.

Right next to the picture of her, Deeks and the unborn Kynsley hung her father, proud and tall in his uniform, a small post it taped to the bottom with Deeks sloppy handwriting on it.

'Papa Blye'


End file.
